saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
End War Online Timeline
This page displays the in-game timeline of End War Online. Note: The year count begins with the First Void Insurrection. All events before the Insurrection are marked as BFI (Before First Insurrection), and all events after are marked as AFI (After First Insurrection) This is ''not ''the real world timeline. This is the timeline within the game. The main story of End War Online begins on the year 5414 AFI in-game time, while the game itself begins on the year 2044 real time. Prehistory *The Creator and The Destroyer create the universe The Era of Undeath Circa 4 billion BFI *The Undeath appear on ancient Eden, soulless and lifeless and incapable of death The Era of the Four Circa 40 million BFI *The Four Lords purge the Undeath from Eden and create Angels and Demons to inhabit it in their place *The Creator and Destroyer create Heaven and Hell respectively in order to separate Angels and Demons, and Eden is left to newly created Mankind *Lord Orcir creates the Nephilim in secret *The power of the Four Lords begins to fade, and they leave Creation, unintentionally creating Void The Era of Growth Circa 5000 BFI *The Era of Growth begins, characterized by the rapid development of Angels, Demons and Humans separate from each other Circa 4000 BFI *The First Great Schism occurs in Heaven, resulting in a civil war between castes of Angels Circa 3500 BFI *The First Great Schism ends, with a new ruling position established, known as the Archon and the founding of the Divine Council Circa 3000 BFI *Angels and Demons gain the ability to traverse worlds, encountering each other and Humans for the first time. A small war breaks out in the confusion, but is quickly resolved *Humans develop the ability to traverse worlds shortly after *Angels and Demons begin interbreeding with Humans, producing the first Hybrids *Nephilim begin to appear in all three worlds *The Soulblades appear in history for the first time Circa 2900 BFI *The Second Great Schism occurs in Heaven, over what to do over the discovery of Humans on Eden *The Second Great Schism ends Circa 2500 BFI *The Blood Blades are created by a small cult of heretical Humans, the weapon Bloodrend being the first among them Circa 2100 BFI *The Trinity Weapons are discovered in Heaven *The Third Great Schism occurs in Heaven over what the Trinity Weapons should be used for, resulting in a second civil war Circa 2000 BFI *A small sect of Angels, Demons and Humans fuse Angel and Demon souls within Human bodies in an attempt to create Nephilim, resulting in the creation of Rythulians *The Rythulians gain self-awareness and destroy their creators, spreading throughout the world Circa 1800 BFI *Rythulians establish themselves in the world with the first true settlements and develop their own unique culture Circa 1100 BFI *The Third Great Schism ends with the use of the True Cross in combat, wiping out a quarter of the entire population of Angels in Heaven *The current system of government in Heaven is established, with a rule of the Archon and the three High Archangels, with all other Archangels and Angels beneath them The Kingdom Era Circa 900 BFI *The Kingdom Era begins, characterized by the rise of medieval kingdoms 755 BFI *The Kingdom Wars begins, signified by the beginning of consecutive wars between multiple kingdoms 644 BFI *The Kingdom Wars end, the kingdoms of Alteia and Altria remaining the only large-scale kingdoms in the world *The Monarch War begins between the kingdoms of Alteia and Altria 620 BFI *The Monarch War ends with the Treaty of the Twin Kingdoms, establishing an equal binary rule between Alteia and Altria 29 BFI *Lord Knight Falken is born 28 BFI *Lord Knight Ciell is born 27 BFI *Cyratel is born as the first Void Avatar 10 BFI *End War Online: Voidwalker begins 0 BFI *Cyratel dies; Erebus takes control of his body The Dark Era 0 AFI *The First Void Insurrection begins *Lord Knight Falken defeats Cyratel *Lord Knight Falken seals Erebus in Void *Lord Knight Falken dies *First Void Insurrection ends *The prophecy of the Second Void Avatar is foretold *End War Online: Voidwalker ends 1 AFI *The Nephilim Purge begins *Samael is defeated by Tyrael in combat *Tyrael seals Samael in Hell *Tyrael goes into hiding on Eden *The Harbinger and the Grand Archives of Amethyll disappear from history 2 AFI *The Nephilim Purge ends 3 AFI *The Void Hunters are established, tasked with hunting down and destroying the last remnants of Void wherever it may be in the world Circa 600 BFI *The last traces of Void from the Void Insurrection are snuffed out and the world returns to its previous level of development, fully recovering from the cataclysmic regression Royalty Era Circa 3000 AFI *The Royalty Era begin with the advent of steam technology, resulting in rapid technological advancements *Cities begin to appear and expand into kingdoms, the most prosperous and advanced of which is the Kingdom of Amira 3112 AFI *Humanity launches a crusade against the Rythulian race, spearheaded by the Kingdom of Amira 3199 AFI *Ren is born in a Rythulian city in the snowlands far North of Amira 3201 AFI *Lu is born to King Solais and Queen Lucrezia of the Kingdom of Amira 3207 AFI *Ren's city is razed and his parents killed *Ren awakens to his Rythulian Eyes, killing multiple Amiran Knights and leveling part of his city *Ren is spared and wanders before eventually arriving in Amira 3209 AFI *The last known Rythulian settlement is destroyed and the last remnants are hunted down, leaving Ren the last Rythulian left alive 3217 AFI *End War Online: Belonging begins 3222 AFI *End War Online: Belonging ends 3282 AFI *Ren and Lu die on the same day and at the same time of natural causes *The Rythulian race goes extinct The Modern Era 5101 AFI *The Modern Era begins with the advent of microprocessors, allowing for the rapid miniaturization of technology, resulting in a massive explosion of technological advances Circa 5300 AFI *Human technology reaches a level where it equals the power of both Angels and Demons, putting all three races on equal ground 5334 AFI *The Advanced Evolution Project is formed 5358 AFI *The Crucible begins construction. Unofficially it is built as an orbital facility by the AEP for research into Void away from any prying eyes on Eden 5370 AFI *The Crucible completes construction 5388 AFI *The Crucible is destroyed in a catastrophic incident involving Void, killing everyone onboard 5390 AFI *The Avalon Treaty is drafted, allowing for the construction of a single superweapon for each nation on Eden and to ban each nation from using any one of them against each other 5414 AFI *The second Void Avatar, Yamato Haseo, appears December *End War Online: Synesthesia begins 5415 AFI March *End War Online: Synesthesia ends *End War Online: Through the Sights begins May *End War Online: Through the Sights ends November *End War Online: Shattered Boundaries begins 10462 AFI *The art of Soulcraft disappears from Eden, replaced entirely by technologyCategory:Universe and Terminology